Les blessures d'un corbeau
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: Un Sasuke blessé est recueilli par Naruto. Mais les raisons de ces blessures sont-elles vraiment ce qu'elles semblent être ? Attention, yaoi !


**Auteur :** Moi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Naruto et son univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Rating :** T

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Il était près de 20h quand Naruto rentra chez lui, à la suite d'une mission d'espionnage couronnée de succès. Il se préparait un bol de ramen quand il entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte. Intrigué, il ouvrit.

-Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je… je…

Et il s'effondra sur Naruto qui le rattrapa de justesse. Le blondinet remarqua alors les vêtements lacérés et poisseux de sang qui cachaient mal de multiples plaies couvrant son corps meurtri. Un kunai transperçait sa jambe et son visage balafré affichait une grimace de souffrance.

-Je vais t'amener à l'hôpital, bredouilla précipitamment Naruto, je vais deman-

-Non ! l'interrompit Sasuke, haletant, je… Uchiwa… honneur…

Et il s'évanouit. Naruto sourit. C'était une pensée "made in Uchiwa" que de cacher ainsi de telles blessures !

Il décida de garder son ami chez lui, le temps qu'il se remette. Il le porta jusqu'au canapé et commença à le soigner. Il ouvrit la veste du brun et ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer son torse svelte. Troublé, il s'éloigna chercher des compresses et du désinfectant.

Lorsqu'il revint, Sasuke était conscient et se tenait assis en grognant de douleur.

-Argh…

-Bouge pas, tu vas te faire mal !

Il pansa alors les plaies de son ami en évitant son regard. Il retira le kunai en lui arrachant un gémissement de souffrance. Le sang commença à couler, aussitôt stoppé les gestes experts de Naruto.

-Tu veux te laver ?

-Ouais.

Le blond l'amena alors à la salle de bain et lui prêta une serviette.

Pendant que le corbeau se nettoyait, le blondinet prépara un second bol de ramen puis sortit un T-shirt bleu marine et un pantalon noir pour son ami. Il toqua à la porte de la petite pièce.

-Je peux entrer ?

-… Oui

Sasuke était dans la cabine de douche, les détails de son corps superbe masqués par la buée.

-Tiens, des fringues. Les tiennes sont trop abimées.

-Merci, dit-il en sortant la tête de la douche, et il lui sourit.

"Son visage d'ange blessé est vraiment mignon" pensa Naruto. Il se reprit aussitôt. "C'est Sasuke, c'est Sasuke ! À quoi je pensais ?" Il rosit et sortit. Ses mains n'avaient cessé de trembler.

Le blond prépara la table et fit réchauffer son bol de ramen, puis partit se changer. Sasuke venait de finir sa toilette et cherchait Naruto. Il l'aperçut en train de s'habiller à travers la porte entrebâillée. "Il est vraiment bien fichu, il est même mieux bâti que moi !" pensa-t-il en détaillant les muscles saillants du beau blond au moment où il retirait son T-shirt, ses superbes abdos dévoilés dans toute leur splendeur. Mais le brun vit trop tard le blond se retourner. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sasuke se retourna, embarrassé. Il sentait le poids du regard interrogatif du blondinet sur sa nuque. Il tentait désespérément de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur.

Le repas se passa en silence, chacun troublé par la présence de l'autre. Naruto rangeait les bols quand Sasuke se mit à tousser violemment.

-Ça va ?

-Je… je crois.

Il se mit à haleter, un mince filet de sang maculait ses lèvres.

-Sasuke !

-Uh…

-Ce doit être une blessure interne, je crois que seul le repos pourra te soigner ! fit Naruto, inquiet pour son ami.

-Hn…

-Dors dans ma chambre, je me préparerai un futon.

-…

Le noiraud blessé se leva en titubant.

-Attends ! Je vais t'aider !

Il se précipita à son secours. Il sentit le brun passer son bras autour ses épaules, crispé par la douleur. Il l'allongea sur son lit, non sans remarquer la température anormalement élevée du corps de son ami. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Au moment où le blond s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, le brun souffla :

-Naruto… Reste… S'il te plait…

Wah ! Le grand Uchiwa qui s'abaissait à utiliser une formule de politesse, c'était un événement qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours ! Il décida de rester, le voyant si mal en point. Il partit mettre son pyjama préféré, un orange et noir, puis revint dans la chambre avec une petite chaise. Il s'y assit et veilla attentivement son ami, prenant son rôle de garde-malade très au sérieux.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent, entrecoupées du son des halètements rauques de Sasuke. Naruto voulut alors tâter ses doigts pour en vérifier la température. Il appréciait le contact doux de cette main contre la sienne, se surprit à vouloir prolonger cet instant. Lorsqu'il voulut se dégager et retourner s'asseoir sur sa petite chaise, le jeune Uchiwa remua dans son sommeil et attrapa le bras son ami comme si sa vie en dépendait. La fièvre avait visiblement repris. Le brun se retourna. Le blond ne pouvant ni ne voulant se dégager, il n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre ses gestes et de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il s'endormit sans cette position, étrangement apaisé par leur proximité.

Au petit matin, Sasuke s'éveilla en premier. La vue du visage de Naruto si près du sien, un mince soupir les séparant, le surprit. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, mais ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient à sa sortie de table. Il ne voulait pas réveiller le dormeur, aussi resta-t-il allongé sur le lit. Il profita de sa position avantageuse pour l'admirer. "Qu'il est beau, endormi !" Sasuke était loin de la vérité. Naruto était magnifique.

Ses cheveux blonds aux reflets d'or encadraient son visage innocent, ses yeux bleus océan masqués par ses paupières délicates. Ses cils blonds effleuraient ses pommettes hâlées par de longs entrainements au soleil. Deux fines lignes blondes barraient un front déterminé et marqué par le port régulier du bandeau frontal. La courbe parfaite de son nez rejoignait ses lèvres, fines, infiniment désirables…

Il était beau à en tomber et n'avait du petit garçon qu'il avait été que le sourire malicieux.

Il s'adonna ainsi à la contemplation de ce corps éblouissant jusqu'au réveil de son ami.

-Sasuke ! Tu vas bien ?

Argh ! Comment faisait-il pour avoir une voix si horriblement sexy dès le matin ?

-Ouais, crétin.

-C'est cool, abruti !

Ils se chammaillèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure.

-Bon, souffla Naruto, et si tu me disais ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Le brun resta muet. Oh oui, il se souvenait très bien des causes de ses blessures. Tout avait commencé en discutant avec Shikamaru.

*Flash back*

-Hey Shikamaru.

-Salut Sasuke.

(petit silence)

-Je pensait vraiment pas à avoir à te demander ça, avoua Sasuke, mais… je voudrais me rapprocher de quelqu'un…

-Bah c'est simple, dit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules, tu mets un pas devant l'autre et voilà, t'es plus près !

-Mais non, gros malin !

-Aah ok ! Pff galère… je sais pas, fais semblant d'être malade ou blessé et fais-toi dorloter ! Mais, fit-il dans un sursaut d'intelligence, c'est pas une de tes fangirls ? T'aurais pas eu besoin de mes conseils…

Sasuke poussa un soupir agacé mais ne releva pas la remarque.

-À moins que… Tu veuilles approcher un genre de beau blond…

Le noiraud se figea. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir…

-Avec des yeux bleu de ciel, continua Shikamaru.

Non non non non non non ! Ne le laissez pas le dire !

-Et des petites marques sur les joues…

-Que… Comment…

-Oh rassure-toi, je dirai rien, assura-t-il à un Sasuke complètement abasourdi.

-O…Ok. Merci.

*Fin du Flash back*

Cette idée étant la meilleure qu'il avait trouvée (entre lui offrir un éléphant et faire la danse du ketchup tous les matins), il était parti courir pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la Forêt de la Mort, siège de l'examen chuunin. Il lutta ainsi contre les bêtes sauvages, esquivant de tout son possible les pièges, se battant avec acharnement. Il était épuisé, affamé, déshydraté. Sa vue se brouilla, et il continua. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids, et il se releva. Il trébucha, et se rattrapa. Il tomba une énième fois, se blessa sur les rochers et s'empala malencontreusement sur son kunai qu'il tenait encore à la main. Il voulut se redresser mais son pauvre corps endolori ne lui répondait plus. Il se traîna hors de la forêt et, reprenant son souffle, il se dirigea vers le quartier où vivait le blond, vacillant, glissant et s'écroulant plus d'une fois, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il avait utilisé ses dernières ressources de chakra pour maintenir le temps du trajet une illusion masquant son état déplorable. La suite ? Vous la connaissez !

Revenons à nos deux compères. Sasuke persistant dans un silence obstiné, Naruto passa à autre chose.

-Je pars m'entrainer. Reste ici, t'as pas l'air en état de sortir.

L'intéressé voulut se lever pour protester mais la douleur l'interrompit à mi-course.

Une fois le blondinet parti, Il se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi n'était-il pas assez fort ? Il était certain que le mètre 82 de bombasserie blonde trouverait le moyen de se rapprocher de Sakura ou de succomber aux charmes d'Hinata. Le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait la nausée. C'était SON blond et il ne laisserait personne d'autre s'en approcher !

Mais… Comment serait-il sûr de ce que lui ressentait ? À cette pensée, il se mit soudainement à douter et désespérer. Que devait-il faire ? Lui avouer ses sentiments au risque de se prendre un râteau ou attendre, attendre que Naruto vienne lui en parler, malgré le fait qu'il puisse céder aux avances d'une autre ? Peut-être le considérait-il comme son frère… Il serait anéanti…

Il se tourmenta ainsi jusqu'au soir, au retour du blondinet.

-Bah ? Je t'avais laissé des ramen à faire réchauffer sur la table, pourquoi t'y a pas touché ?

Il parlait sérieusement ?

-Je peux pas bouger de ce lit, crétin !

-Ah oui, pardon ! Je vais te préparer à manger alors.

Il sortit, puis revint avec ledit bol de ramen qu'il avait fait réchauffer. Il l'aida à se tenir assis et le regarda manger. Puis, Sasuke repris par un accès de toux et de fièvre, il se recoucha en exigeant qu'il reste à ses côtés. Comme la veille, ils s'allongèrent ensemble. Le porteur de Kyûbi s'endormit rapidement, contrairement au corbeau qui peinait à trouver le sommeil. Quand soudain…

-Uh… Han…

Sasuke faillit tomber du lit. Depuis quand Naruto parlait dans son sommeil ?

-Oh oui, vas-y… c'est bon…

Le noiraud était presque gêné d'écouter ainsi le rêve de Naruto dont il devinait aisément le sujet, le renflement au niveau du bassin de son ami témoignait de sa teneur pour le moins excitante.

-Là… comme ça…

-…

-Oui vas-y Sa-

Le reste se perdit dans un murmure étranglé. Le coeur de l'éveillé rata un battement. C'était de lui qu'il rêvait ?! Non, ce devait être Sakura. Pauvre de lui, son blond ne pensait qu'à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Avec un pincement au coeur, il se leva et sortit de la pièce en s'appuyant sur les murs.

Peu de temps après, le blondinet s'éveilla, encore tout émoustillé de son somptueux rêve.

-Sasuke ? T'es où ?

-Dans le salon.

-Ok, je me change et j'arrive !

Il rougit un peu en constatant l'état de son boxer, témoin maculé de son songe… mouvementé. Il y repensait avec délices. Il avait encore rêvé de cette personne magnifique. Que c'était bon… La réalité devait être encore meilleure…

De l'autre côté de petit appartement, un noiraud se morfondait. Il ruminait des idées noires quand un tourbillon orange le rejoint.

-Hey hey ! Tu veux manger quoi ? J'ai des ramen si tu veux, ou du café, du thé, du chocolat… fit-il avec un enthousiasme débordant, dis, ça va ? Tu réagis pas…

-Hein ? Mais si…

-Ok alors, je te sert quoi ?

-Chocolat.

Et notre cher Uchiwa passa la journée à grignoter devant la télé, comme tout bon dépressif qui se respecte. Il se sentait triste, inexistant aux yeux azur de celui qui semblait vouloir n'être qu'un ami. Il s'enfonçait dans l'abîme du désespoir, se noyant dans son paquet de chips.

Naruto était loin d'être aussi idiot que ses manières simplistes laissaient paraitre. Il avait bien vu la détresse profonde de son ami et se décida à lui en parler le plus tôt possible.

-Sasuke ? Je peux te parler un instant ?

-Hn

-Ok. Alors… Je vois que t'es pas bien.

(aucune réaction)

-Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que j'en ai l'air.

(aucune réaction)

-Si tu veux en parler, je veux bien t'écouter.

(aucune réaction)

Il soupira. Au moins aurait-il tenté…

-Je croyais pourtant que tu me faisait confiance !

Un infime tressaillement de la part du corbeau vint saluer sa remarque, cependant il ne répondit toujours pas.

Ding-dong !

Naruto partit ouvrir la porte avec un grognement. Qui osait venir les déranger ?

-Naruto !

-Sakura-chan !

-T'aurais pas vu Sasuke-kun ?

Naruto soupira. Pourquoi courrait-elle ainsi après Sasuke ? Il éprouvait une drôle de sensation à la poitrine. Sensation qu'il éprouvait quand Sakura courtisait le garçon aux yeux abyssaux. Sensation qu'il avait associé à un amour pour la jeune fille. Il se rendait compte peu à peu qu'elle ne lui provoquait aucun sentiment amoureux, mais une sorte de… jalousie. Cette révélation lui fit un choc. Ses sentiments seraient orientés vers Sasuke ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Non, je ne sais pas où il est. Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait hier, ni avant-hier. Oui, je te préviendrais si je le vois. Bye.

Il referma la porte et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, tout bouleversé. Non, c'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas… Il avait déjà eu quelques fantasmes inavouables sur son partenaire de l'équipe 7 mais n'avait encore jamais songé à lui comme ça. Il l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Il essaya de lui trouver un défaut, en vain. Si les anges existaient, ils auraient pris son apparence. Il était parfait. Il le voulait. Pour lui.

Il recommença à l'asticoter pour trouver la cause de son mal-être. Après sa journée télévisée, Sasuke partit se coucher tôt et fit semblant de dormir pour couper court aux questions du du blond, lequel vint le rejoindre peu de temps après.

"Il dort déjà" constata-t-il, émerveillé par son visage pâle et anguleux. Il repoussa une mèche des cheveux noir de jais qui osait masquer le superbe front du beau blessé. Il laissa sa main explorer le cou, puis les épaules.

Sous ses paupières closes, Sasuke ne savait plus quoi penser. Il sentait ladite main glisser contre son torse, provoquant de doux frissons. Il voulait qu'elle descende plus bas, lui arrache son pantalon et qu'ils fassent plein de choses interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans. À son grand malheur, les doigts remontèrent. Toujours troublé par ce contact, Sasuke sonda l'état de ses blessures grâce à son chakra. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Il constata avec joie qu'il était presque entièrement remis, seules la fièvre, la fatigue et la déshydratation l'avaient affaibli eu point de l'obliger à s'aliter. Il continuait à profiter des douces caresses du blond, luttant contre une légère envie de sommeil. Hors de question de gâcher cet instant en dormant !

Sasuke roula doucement jusqu'à ce placer tout contre Naruto, dans un déplacement que l'autre prit pour un innocent mouvement dû à un rêve. Avant, ils étaient face à face, maintenant le corbeau était dos au blondinet, collé à lui. Ledit blond sentait des bouffées de chaleur l'envahir. Bon sang… cette position… Il cherchait à se calmer par tous les moyens. Penser à un bac à glaçons, un iceberg, le zéro absolu… Merde, ça marchait pas.

Sasuke, de son côté, sentait quelque chose qui s'affermissait contre sa hanche. La surprise lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il les referma en souriant. Son coeur bondissait dans sa poitrine. Enfin, enfin ! Celui qu'il aimait et désirait ardemment semblait éprouver les mêmes sentiments ! Il se reprit vite. Le blondinet éprouvait au moins du désir. Quand à l'amour, il lui faudra vérifier.

Naruto entremêla les doigts de l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres tandis que l'autre main venait enlacer le corps fin offert.

-Tu dors ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il était aux anges. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, son bas-ventre tendu lui hurlait de se retourner, d'attraper le blond et de le prendre dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables jusqu'à épuisement.

-Ok. Alors… Je sais que tu ne m'entends pas mais ça me pèse sur le coeur. Voilà. C'est plus facile si tu dors. Je me suis rendu compte que ça fait longtemps que tu étais autre chose qu'un ami pour moi. Tu es tout ce que je voudrai être mais que je ne suis pas. Ta présence est comme un soleil qui illumine ma vie. Sans toi, je n'ai pas de raison d'exister. Je voudrais te donner d'autres mots, des mots plus simple, des mots plus vrais. Je… je t'aime.

Naruto vit soudain Sasuke se retourner, le dévorer des yeux et lui murmurer "Moi aussi". Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent sauvagement.

-Haaaan… Il t'en a fallu du temps ! fit le corbeau en haletant.

-Mieux vaux tard que jamais, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Ils repartirent de plus belle, toujours allongés sur le lit.

-Dis, fit Naruto en reprenant son souffle, je peux te demander un truc ?

-Ouais ?

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu me caches ça ?

-Depuis notre première mission dangereuse, au pays des Vagues, pour escorter le constructeur de pont, où on s'est entrainé à grimper aux arbres grâce au chakra et où on a combattu Haku…

-Ah ouais, ça fais longtemps ! Et toi ? Je peux te demander un truc ?

-Ouais ?

-De quoi as-tu rêvé la nuit dernière ?

Naruto se tortilla, gêné.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Du rêve qui a laissé certaines traces dans ton calbut… Tu sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil ?

-Hum… J'ai rêvé de quelqu'un…

-Continue…

-De quelqu'un de merveilleux !

-Continue, fit Sasuke en ronronnant presque.

-De toi !

-Je m'en doutais !

Ils reprirent leurs baisers et le reste se perdit dans un tourbillon de délices.

FIN

Naruto : Oh noooooooon ! Pourquoi t'as coupé au moment le plus intéressant ?

Crisa : Roooh c'est bon ! Et puis… Y'aura sans doute un bonus sur ce que vous faites ! Enfin, il viendra quand j'aurais le temps !

Sasuke : La… danse… du… ketchup ?! C'est pas sérieux ?

Crisa : Bah quoi ?

Sasuke : -_-' Cette femme est folle !

Crisa : Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, pas de lemon !

Naruto : Sasuke ! Je vais te tuer !

Sasuke : Désolé désolé désolé !

Naruto : On peux avoir un indice sur le bonus ? S'il te plaît ? S'il te plaît ? S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît ? *chibi eyes*

Crisa : Hum… Je peux juste dire que Naruto aura beaucoup, beauuuuuuuucoup de mal à marcher le lendemain ^^

Sasuke : Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! *danse de la victoire*

Crisa : À bientôt ! Une petite review ? Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil !


End file.
